


First Date

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, mini golfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Brendon takes Patrick on a date.





	First Date

Patrick had been dreading this day ever since Brendon recommended it.

Mini golfing.

It's their first 'date'. Patrick wouldn't call it a date, but Brendon insisted they did. Well, at any rate, Patrick was worried about this date. Mini golfing wasn't exactly something Patrick had ever done before and he knew it would require the use of his hands.

That was what he was worried about. He didn't know how much of this he could actually do. So, whilst he waited for Brendon to come pick him up, he paced around the room with worry and nervousness written all over his face.

Patrick's mother sighed. She got up from her place on the couch and walked over to her son. She took his trembling hands in hers and made sure they made eye contact.

"Patrick, darling, you need to calm down. What's wrong?" Patrick bit his lip and looked at his mother with worried eyes.

"I just, what if he doesn't like me after seeing I can't even play mini golf." He never got an answer because the doorbell rang at that exact moment. Patrick sighed shakily and went and opened the door. "Hi Bren." Brendon smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi 'Trick. I'll have him home by 9!" Brendon yelled to Patrick's parents as Brendon ushered Patrick out and into the car. Patrick had his hands in his lap the entire ride there, and Brendon kept looking at him with slight worry. He knew what Patrick was nervous about, but he really didn't need to be. "We're here." Brendon hopped out and ran to Patrick's door, opening it for him and giving him a smile. Patrick smiled back and took Brendon's outstretched hand in his and got out of the car.

"Thank you." Brendon lead him to the entrance and paid for them both. He and Patrick grabbed their golf clubs and made their way to the course. There were only a few other people there, but they kept glancing at Patrick's hands. Brendon took notice to it and merely brushed them off.

"Alright, you go first." Brendon told Patrick. Patrick licked his lips and glanced at the club, then at the ball in his hand. He knelt down and placed it in it's spot, satisfied that his shaking didn't make it roll.

Now the club, that was a whole other problem. Patrick couldn't keep the club still enough to even think about swinging it. A tear formed in his eye and rolled down his cheek. He heard laughing from behind him and saw a group of people laughing as he tried to swing the club. Patrick screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at them. He jumped when he felt steady hands on top of his shaking ones. He opened his eyes and Brendon was behind him, steadying the club with his own hands.

"Just ignore them. They're just laughing to hide their jealousy." Patrick raised an eyebrow. Brendon smiled at him widely. "They're jealous because of how gorgeous you are and they wish they had you as their boyfriend." Patrick chuckled and allowed Brendon to guide his swing. Brendon smacked a kiss on Patrick's cheek. "Amazing."

 


End file.
